


avengers at epcot

by madameaquarius



Series: avengers at disney [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameaquarius/pseuds/madameaquarius
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: avengers at disney [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200620
Kudos: 2





	avengers at epcot

Steve-ooh this reminds me of that thing that stark had with the flying car  
Bucky-was I there for that  
Steve-can't remember  
Bucky-ooh they have germany  
steve-I don't know buck we have some bad memories their  
Bucky-that's why we should go to make up for bad memories  
Steve-aww let's go  
Cut to steve with six bags worth of german chocolate  
Bucky-good thing we have a high metabolism  
Steve-ooh we should go on mission space  
Bucky-are you sure  
Steve-yes im sure  
Bucky-ok just say I didn't warn you  
One mission space later  
Steve-that was 50 times worse than the supersoldier serum  
Bucky-tried to tell you steve


End file.
